Truck
by Sasodooda
Summary: Brittany & Santana are married with a two year old girl. This is just a funny little look into their lives with a two year old learning to talk.


Truck

By Sass O'doodah

One-shot, rated M (for language)

Note: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters and so forth and so on. I am just borrowing a few characters and in my imagination they have a fighting chance at good storylines.

Here goes nothing...

"Fuck!"

That was not Brittany's voice.

"Fuck!" Followed by an infectious, adorable, tiny giggle. Still not Britt's voice.

Shit, Santana thought, I'm in so much trouble.

"Santana Pierce-Lopez!" That was Brittany's voice.

So much trouble. Santana held her head in her hands and leaned her elbows onto her desk. She listened as Britt ushered their two year old into the living room. She heard the television click on and the dvd start. The Little Mermaid again. Two year old Eden squealed and bounced onto the sofa.

"Be right back, ok?" Sanatana heard Brittany kiss their daughter and her footsteps grew louder and louder. Here goes, Santana held her breath.

Britt stood in the doorway of their office, hands on hips, toe tapping angrily against the hard wood floor. Santana blew out her breath and tried to smile her biggest and best, all teeth and dimples. "How was gymnastics today Baby?" She tried and failed to be nonchalant, caring and sweet all in one sentence.

Britt was not fooled, nor amused. "Did you hear your daughter?" Brittany whisper yelled.

"I- ummm- I..." Santana stammered.

Brittany continued, an adorable frown on her face, "All day long she has been saying that! All day! At the store when we stopped to get drinks for gym time...fuck, when I pulled into the coffee stand drive thru...fuck! You have got to be more careful around her. We can't have our two year old having the mouth of a sailor! This is not ok! Just wait till one of our parents are babysitting and she tosses that word out-" Brittany started to pace, brow furrowed, "She doesn't even know what it means, but-"

Brittany was interrupted by a noise from the living room.

"Mama, fuck! Fuck! See! See!" came the insistent voice of their baby girl.

Britt sent Santana another adorable scowl, meant to be menacing, but to Santana, adorable. She scowled as Santana walked toward the doorway. She scowled as Santana passed her to go see what their daughter was hollering about. She scowled as she followed Santana down the hallway and into the living room.

"See! See!" Eden stood on her step stool by the window, pointing wildly, "Fuck! Fuck!"

Santana peered outside and to her delight saw the mail truck sitting by the curb. "That's right Lil-Bit, that is a TRUCK," Santana over exaggerated the word to her daughter, "the mail truck."

"Mole fuck!" Eden squealed.

Santana tried to hold in her laughter, "Mail truck Lil-Bit."

"Mole fuck!" Eden repeated.

Brittany caught on and her face tinged pink, followed by red. Eden had been trying to say truck all day, not fuck. She had yell whispered at her wife and it was not even her fault.

Santana smirked over at her wife.

Britt walked toward her slowly, eyes on the wood floor below. She stood in front of her wife and peeked up at her through her long lashes, cheeks still carnation pink, her eyes glassy. "I'm sorry Baby," she started, "I just- you- we- I-"

Santana leaned forward slightly and lifted Britt's chin so they were eye to eye. She smiled and pecked Britt's lips with her own. "I know Baby," Santana whispered and brought her wife in for a longer kiss.

Brittany sighed and wrapped her arms around Santana's lower back and pulled her in closer. "I really am sorry though, I should've talked to you, not yell whispered and came in so angry at you..."

"Hey," Santana kissed Britt's pouting lips and then her still pink cheek, "I forgive you. And I do need to be more careful of what I say around Eden. She may not know what she is saying right now but she will eventually if I don't watch my mouth."

Brittany giggle as Santana kissed down her cheek and into her neck. "Don't tell her," Britt indicated their daughter who had run back to the sofa and was hopping up and down, trying to sing along with the chef in Little Mermaid, so cute..."but I really like when you say fuck..." she nipped at Santana's earlobe, then down her neck.

Santana's eyes widened, Britt rarely cussed unprovoked.

"...in the bedroom..." Britt whispered as she ran her hands down from Santana's back to her backside. She squeezed her butt cheeks, pulling their hips together forcefully. Santana gasped and Britt kissed her open mouth before pulling away and sashaying away to join their daughter on the sofe for the rest of The Little Mermaid.

Santana watched as Brittany pulled Eden onto her lap and tickled her sides playfully. Eden giggled and wiggled facing her mama.

"Can you say TRUCK?" Britt asked.

"Fuck," Eden replied, smiling proudly at her mama.

Santana giggled.

"T-T-T-TR-UCK," Britt enunciated.

"FFFFFF-UCK!" Eden repeated.

Santana giggled again, joining her wife and daughter on the sofa.

Britt sighed and Eden went back to bouncing and singing to the cartoon.

Santana pulled Brittany against her and giggled whispered into her ear, "she'll get it Baby, she just can't say it right yet, but she will."

"I know," Britt buried her face into Santana's neck, "I just really hope she learns before our next gymnastics class..."

Santana giggled. This was Heaven.

The end.


End file.
